The New War
by harry1817
Summary: 5 years have passed since the end of the war but when old enemies arise how will the world react and will Aang be able to save the world agin with the help of old friends and new one.


**This is my first fanfiction so gave me a break.**

Disclaimer do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

Its been five years since the avatar defeated Ozai and brought peace to the took the over as Firelord with Katara as his want to the North Pole as chief with Suki at his side and Toph and Aang they traveled to Omashu together and entered the Earth Rumble Tournament as Earth Knight and Stone Queen.

''Still the champion the Earth Knight and Stone Queen'' the announcer called to the cry of the crowed  
''Here are your belts''the announcer handed them to them.  
Come on Toph lets go before the fan begin to mob us Aang said earth bending outside,Toph came it the same time

Toph P.O.V

We walked to my cousin Lin Lin house I knocked on the door.

''Who is it''came Lin Lin voice,

'Its me and Aang open up already''I said,

''Ok'' gave me a second Lin Lin said, Her house was two leveled house with a balcony, The door opened with a tall twenty-three year old woman with short brown hair and dark green eyes standing next to it,

''Why are you two always so dirty''Lin Lin said.''We are not all ways dirty''Aang said laughing.

''That might be true but you still dirty anyways so go clean up before dinner''  
Lin Lin and Aang walked to Lin Lin private hot spring,The hot spring is fifteen feet across with a ten foot waterfall in middle.I knew we were there I felt the heat of the water I undressed and stepped in.

I knew Aang was looking it me, ''What are you looking at Twinkletoes''I said blushing.

''Nothing ''Aang said turning his back to me.I want back to washing up but my hair got to long and in the way.

''Aang can you help me with my hair its to long''.

''Sure I will help you''he said swimming over to me,

''Here is a bush''I said handing it to him.

''Why did you grow your hair out so much''Aang asked after he was done.'  
'I don't really know''I said,

''Well I love it''Aang were in the hot spring until the sun begin to set,

''Come on Toph lets go its getting late''Aang said.

''Ok lets go''I said putting on my cloths

Aang P.O.V

Me and Toph left the hot spring and went inside Lin Lin I didn't feel like eating so I want to my room and closed the door.

''I love her but I just can't tell her''I said crying. ''I love her and everything about her from the long hair that fell to her back, to those beautiful pale green eye's said to myself.

''I love you too''Toph said walking to my side and sitting down next to me.

''You heard what I said''I asked her,

''Yes I did and I want you to know that I always loved you''Toph said.

''You do''I said setting up.

''Ya''She said kissing me on the lips and I kissed back.

''Now will you come down for dinner''She asked,

''No am not really hungry''I said kiss her neck.

''Me to''She said taking off her shirt.

''Toph you are such a bad girl''I said taking off my cloths and kissing her body.

''I love you Aang''Toph said as I took here in my arms and laid her down on the bed,

''I love you to Toph''I said

Midnight still Aang P.O.V

I woke up with my arms around Toph waist,''My beautiful little flower''I said pushing away some of her hair that covered her face.I got out of bed put some pants on and want to get something to eat before going back to sleep,I found some bread and want outside while eating enjoying the cool the cool night air.

''I thought you weren't hungry''Toph said walking up to me,

''I guess am really was''I said kiss her neck. I looked over Toph,I love how her nightgown held her curves.

''I love you Toph Bei Fong''I said,

''And I love you too Aang''Toph said kissing me back,

''Come on lets go back to bed''said holding her in my arms,

''What ever you say Aang''she said kissing my lips.

Toph P.O.V  
''Morning my love''I said kissing Aang on the lips,

''Morning''He said kissing me sat there letting the sun rays heat us up.

''I will be back soon Aang I am going to go clean up and put something on''I said,

''Ok just hurry up my beautiful little flower''he said.

I left Aangs room and went to mines.I went to the bath and turned on the felt good the water help to clear my head, I sat there thinking to myself. I got out of the water after what felt like ten-minutes and got something to put on I chose my favorite dress it was dark green with a light green trim going around it the it feel to my knees it allowed me to run and earthbend around freely without falling down.I went back to Aang's room.

''Good to have you ba-''Aang started to say as he say me in my dress'',

''How do I look Twinkletoes''I said turning around in a circle'',

''You look sexier the any woman in the whole world''he said,

''Thank you Aang''I said.''So what were you reading''I asked walking over to 's a massage from Zuko and Katara they are throwing a reunion party and they asked us to come''Aang said.

''Do you want to go''I asked him,I knew he had feelings for Katara.

''Ya lets go it would be good to see everyone''He said.

''When do we leave''I asked him.

''Later this evening''He said, ''Ok I will be in the garden if you need me Aang''I said kissing him on the lips,''Ok,I will be there soon you soon my beautiful little flower''he said hugging and kissing me. I closed the the door sighing to myself I walked outside to the garden it's so peaceful I thought to myself.I sat on the ground picking up some rose's and smelling them ''do you really love me Aang or am I just being used to forget the pain Katara caused you''I cried a little to myself.

''How could you say something like that Toph''Aang said sitting down and warping his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him, ''You heard what I said''I asked him,

''Yes,Toph I did love Katara but that changed when I saw you''He said.

''But are you with me because you love me or am I just being used to try and forget Katara''I said,I heard Aang sigh before speaking''I was hoping to wait to do this but it looks like I have no choice but to do this know''He said.

''Do what''I asked him standing up and turning around to face him,

''Toph Bei Fong will you marry me''He asked placing my hand on a ring that he held out to me,

''Y...Yes Aang I will marry you''I said taking the ring and kissing him on the lips,

''You made mt the so happy Toph''Aang said after we broke apart,

''I'm happy to,know come on we have to get going if were going to get to the Fire nation in time for the party''I said pulling him to Appa was waiting for them,

''Ok Toph lets go''I said jumping on to Appa's head with Toph in my arms

AN:The first chapter done,Toph and Aang did have sex i just didn't right it in.I might turn it into a Review


End file.
